


Outtake from Broken Cross

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2011 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Outtakes, The Boondock Saints makes for good stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin is having family issues and the guys see a different side of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake from Broken Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_merry99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/gifts).



> Some of you may remember an original piece I posted a couple of years ago by the name of [Broken Cross](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/366623.html). This is in that same universe and may or may not wind up in the novel that I'm still trying to write. I haven't decided yet. It is un-betaed. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted 2-14-11.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gin slammed out of the office, barely avoiding colliding with Go Go and Angel who had just entered the house. They took one look at her face and got out of her way. She was swearing under her breath in several languages as she headed for the living room. Angel’s eyebrows rose at some of the Spanish epithets and the tips of his ears turned pink.

Go Go looked after her. “She seem more wound than usual?” He asked without guile.

Angel looked at him incredulously. “Just a bit. I wonder where she learned some of those words.”

“An ex-boyfriend was a bad influence,” Gin answered over her shoulder as she knelt in front of the entertainment center and pulled out a travel case of DVDs. She flipped through them quickly, muttering to herself, “No, no, no, no, no, no, yes!” She pulled a disc out of the sleeve and slipped it into the player.

Angel and Go Go trailed into the room and watched her warily as she darted into the kitchen then returned with a six-pack of Dos Equis, a bag of pretzels, and a plate of brownies. Gin threw herself into her favourite chair, set the plate of brownies on the arm, and leaned forward to place the six-pack on the coffee table. She kept a beer for herself and snagged the remotes as she sat back and tucked her legs underneath her.

Gin glanced up and motioned with her bottle. “Have a seat.”

Go Go sidled over to the couch. “Are you okay, Miss Gin?”

“Peachy,” she said, viciously twisting the cap off her bottle and taking a swig.

Angel and Go Go traded looks as they sat down and each took a beer. Gin turned the TV on and hit the ‘Play’ button on the DVD remote. Angel’s eyebrows went up again. “ _Boondock Saints_?”

Gin smiled ferally. “I need to watch people die and laugh while doing it. Y’all mind?”

“Nope. It’s been a while since I’ve seen this is all. I wouldn’t have pegged you for this kind of movie,” Angel said quickly.

Gin shrugged. “It serves a purpose.”

“What purpose?” Go Go asked curiously.

“It keeps me from hopping a plane to California so I can actually strangle my mother,” Gin answered seriously.

Angel and Go Go both had the feeling that she wasn’t kidding. The three of them settled down and got into the movie. About a half an hour in the front door opened and Brody, Jess, and Travis soon entered the room. Brody looked at Gin then at the TV. “Aw, hell, you talked to your mama, didn’t you?”

“Yep,” Gin answered as she took another long drink, emptying the bottle. She reached for another one.

“What set you off this time?” Brody asked with a sigh.

Gin clenched her jaw and hit the pause button. In a perfect imitation of her mother’s falsely posh accent, she quoted, “’When are you going to give up this foolish notion of running that monstrosity, Ginevra? It’s bad enough that you’re a _veterinarian_ instead of a real doctor like your father and I wanted you to be, but do you really have to play at being a cowgirl? Honestly, dear, I don’t know what to tell our friends when they ask about you. If you wanted to be around those filthy beasts so much, why didn’t you accept that nice Mr. Sheffler’s proposal? He was very worried about you the last time we spoke. He said something about a bunch of roughnecks moving in and taking advantage of you. What are you _thinking_ , Ginevra?’”

In a more normal tone, she said bitterly, “Same old, same old for the most part. I’m used to that. It was finding out that Mark has been corresponding with her off and on _for the last three years_ and I’m just finding out about it now. He has her convinced that I’m useless and just being stubborn about accepting his help. She won’t listen to me, but then, that’s nothing new either.”

Brody shook his head. “Your mother actually used the word ‘roughnecks’?”

That startled a laugh out of her. Gin got up and hugged the old man. “Thank you, Brody.”

Brody returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. “You know by now that nothing you do will please that harpy. I don’t know why you keep letting her get to you.”

Gin sighed as she stepped away. “I know. I try not to, but…” she trailed off a little helplessly.

Brody nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Gin grimaced. “She also demanded again that I fly out so I could attend the company Gala. Something about being a proper family. I think Daddy is trying to impress some possible overseas investors. I told her I couldn’t take the time off. She wasn’t pleased about that either.”

“When is it?” Travis asked from his place leaning against the wall near the windows.

Gin blinked. She’d almost forgotten the others were in the room. “When’s what?”

Travis pushed off the wall. “This gala thing.”

“Next weekend. Why?”

Travis nodded. “I think we should go.”

Gin blinked again. “I’m sorry?”

“We should go. I’ll be your date. You’ve been working too hard and you need a break.”

“Being stuck in a room with people I want nothing to do with, while I’m stuck in an evening gown and high heels, is not my idea of a vacation, Travis,” she said reasonably.

“That’s just one night. The rest of the weekend we can spend on the beach. You told me that you missed surfing. What do you say?”

Gin twisted the cap off her beer and took a thoughtful sip. “I’ll think about it.”

Travis eyed the beer in her hand. “How many of those have you had?”

Just like that, her mood took another nose dive. She gave him a withering glare. “If you must know, it’s my second. I knew I never should have told you about the hair thing. I’m perfectly capable of holding my liquor, Travis Langston. Now will y’all kindly shut up so I can watch the damn movie?” She sat down again and muttered, “Mater gallina.”

Go Go snickered and just smiled when Travis looked at him. Gin in a snit was always something to see, but this was new. Mater gallina. Go Go snorted again. Mother hen indeed.

-30-


End file.
